1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mattress support systems, specifically to a plurality of mattress support units having means to continuously vertically adjust the mattress support units and maintain the mattress support units in fixed juxtaposition.
2. Background of the Invention
Bedding manufacturers have traditionally produced mattresses sized for two adults in industry standard bed sizes of double, queen, and king. Commonly such mattresses, no matter how large, are made of uniform construction and materials so that the entire mattress of a bed provides the same degree of firmness and feel to both adults using it.
People, however, vary considerably in their desires and needs as to mattresses firmness. Often times, people who want to sleep together have very different ideas about what is a comfortable mattress. Also, people of different weights usually need different amounts of support to place their bodies in a comfortable sleeping position. Because people generally spend a significant portion of their lives in bed, it is important that the mattress provide adequate firmness to meet the needs and desires of each of the users. Unfortunately, conventional bed designs for the most part tend to force both persons to compromise their individual desires, or at least force one of the persons to do so. Hence, it often happens that neither person is truly comfortable on a conventional bed or to the extent one is comfortable, the other is not.
The problem is further compounded by the fact that people's mattress needs often change throughout their lives. For example, as one gets older, he or she may desire a firmer mattress to prevent back strain. Likewise, after an injury or strain to a back, one may temporarily or permanently desire a different firmness of mattress. However, the person's sleeping partner may have no such desire or need to change mattress.
One way of solving this problem is to push two single beds together with each single bed having a separate and distinct mattress suited to each particular individual. Unfortunately, this solution often leaves an uncomfortable and unsightly step at the point where the two beds meet. For example, a thicker, plusher, mattress is likely to have a sleep surface noticeably higher than a typically thinner, firmer, mattress. Another problem with this arrangement is that the two independent single beds may tend to separate from each other, causing a gap between the mattresses. Thus, people who rely on using two single beds pushed together to form a double bed will suffer from uneven sleep surfaces and gaps between the sleep surfaces.
Attempts have been made to provide pair wise assembly of bed frames wherein at least one bed frame is height adjustable as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,347 issued to Tharalson, and U.S. Pat. No. 987,064 issued to Grotenhuis. However, each of the described systems suffers from one or more drawbacks in manufacture, assembly, or effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,347 issued to Tharalson on Sep. 5 details a bedside sleeping enclosure with height-adjustable legs, for use with babies and very young children. Tharalson fails to address co-joining adult size mattresses, or the mattress comfort needs of adults.
U.S. Pat. No. 987,064 issued to Grotenhuis Mar. 14, 1911 specifies two separate beds or couches that may be brought together to form twin beds. While Grotenhuis addresses the desire for a level bed with a flat top, the adjustable devise has only two positions, “either clear up, or clear down. There can be no intermediate positions”, and offers no solution for providing continuously selective height adjustable sleep surfaces, or stabilizing the bed on uneven flooring.
Attempts have been made to provide variable firmness bedding systems as described U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,625 issued to H. W. Metzger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,788 issued to D. F. Forwood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,120 issued to Fogel et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,261 issued to Magnusson. However, each of the described systems suffers from one or more drawbacks in manufacture, assembly, or effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,625 issued to H. W. Metzger on Sep. 27, 1966. Metzger's solution uses an inner spring mattress having a covering that includes a first quilting pattern for a first person and a second quilting pattern on the other side of the bed for a second person. The first and second quilting patterns are intended to provide different firmness. Since quilting pattern is the only variable, only a limited degree of firmness change may be realized.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,788 issued to D. F. Forwood on Sep. 15, 1953 illustrates a mattress that includes first and second spring units encased in a single padded cover. The spring units are intended to provide different firmness. However, comfort and firmness options are limited to the available mattress inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,120 issued to Fogel et al. on Jul. 1, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,585 issued to Krehbiel on May 15, 1973 both show dual bladder waterbeds intended to provide mattresses with individually adjustable firmness. These mattresses provide no solution if either person does not like a waterbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,261 issued to Magnusson on May 22, 1984 shows a two-person mattress having a frame portion with a cavity. The cavity is filled with first and second inserts. The Magnusson mattress is intended to provide a range of firmness for each person using the two-person mattress. However, comfort and firmness options are limited to the available mattress inserts.
None of the prior art, of which Tharalson U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,347; Grotenhuis U.S. Pat. No. 987,064; Metzger U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,625; Forwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,788; Fogel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,120; and Magnusson U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,261 are typical, show or even suggest the overall configuration and the advantages inherently embodied in the features of the present invention.
Taken as a whole, the above references to the state of the art illustrate and teach away from any suggestion to combine commonly available adult size mattresses or mattress sets of differing thickness from different manufacturers within a system to provide variable sleep comfort and eliminate the problems of gaps or uneven sleep surfaces.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, no mattress support system formerly developed allows:                1. Incorporation of commonly available standard or non-standard adult size mattresses or mattress sets of differing thickness, without the defect of gap and uneven sleep surfaces.        2. The combination of an indefinite number of adult size mattresses into an integrated sleep system.        